Power Rangers Qbeasts
Power Rangers Qbeasts is the 6th show in the Hexagonverse, and the 24th season of Power Rangers overall, going by the Hexagonverse. It is animal and video game themed. Contents http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Qbeasts?diff=219688&oldid=219687# hide#Production #Plot #Characters ##Rangers ##Allies ##Villains ##Supporting Characters #Arsenal #Zords #Episodes #Video Release #Notes #See also Production Power Rangers Qbeasts was created to make up for the likelihood of Zyuohger being skipped for an official power rangers adaptation. It was released in 2020 lasting for 50 episodes. It aired alongside Power Rangers Rail Racers. Plot *'' There is a parallel world to Earth known as Zyuland, inhabited by anthropomorphic animals, known as Zyumans. Violent wars have broken out over the Zyumans who wished to live with humans, and those who wish to remain independent. During one of these fights, two zyumans save two human children from death, sacrificing their own lives. The zyumans gave their instinct powers up, turning them into powerful devices known as Qbs (pronounced 'cubes'). The two children grow up to use the Qbs to create powerful electronic technology, including devices allowing them to morph into the Qbeast rangers (pronounced cubeasts). One day, the two get transported into Zyuland, where they meet the three children of the royal Doubutsu house, Leon, Tusk, and Tora. They convince the three to come to Earth, but as they come back the Earth is attacked by the Gallein Crime Syndicate, and they are separated from Zyuland. The three Zyumans give up their instinctual powers, turning them into humans (with animalistic features) and allowing them to morph into QBeast Power Rangers. Now the five form a team to save Earth from the Gallein while trying to get a way back to Zyuland. Characters Qbeats: * Allies Humans: Zyuoh Knights: Villains Gallein Crime Syndicate: * Don Gallein * Nara Gallein * Duke Cranius * Azriald "Big Boy" Gallein * Gaiki Tonineo * Usby * Moebas Dobutsu Royal House: * "Queen Widback" * Duke Leo * Duke Tusk * Duchess Amu Wild Cards: Supporting Characters *''to be added Arsenal *Qb Players - The Rangers' hybrid gaming device/cell phone morpher. *Qb Light Guns - The Rangers' sidearms. With gun and sword modes. *Eagle Whiper - Adler's personal weapon. A sword/whip hybrid. *Shark Shooter - Mako's personal weapon. A grappling hook/bazooka. *Zyb Light - A flashlight product of Jates Indestries and Trinia's personal morpher. *Zyb Gunrod - A gun/fishing pole hybrid product of Jates' indestries and Trinia's personal weapons. *Whale Blaster - The weapon and morpher of Qb Whale. It used to be the King's Stone, the most prised relic of Zyuland. *Qb Player Gold - Quill and Ika use gold colored Qb Players to morph. Zords Numbered Qb Zords: *Eagle Qb Zord *Shark Qb Zord *Lion Qb Zord *Elephant Qb Zord *Tiger Qb Zord *Gorilla Qb Zord *Whale Qb Zord/Qb Whale Battlezord Auxiliary Qb Zords: * Giraffe Qb Zord * Mole Qb Zord * Bear Qb Zord ** Super Bear Qb Zord Mysterious Qb Zords: * Condor Qb Zord * Octopus Qb Zord Numbered Zyb Zords: * Crocodile Zyb Zord * Wolf Zyb Zord * Rhino Zyb Zord Auxiliary Zyb Zords * Bat Zyb Zord * Cheetah Zyb Zord * Platypus Zyb Zord * Owl Zyb Zord * Zebra Zyb Zord Megazords: * Qbeast Megazord 1*2*3 ** Qbeast Megazord 1*5*4 ** Qbeast Megazord 1*2*3*Giraffe Bazooka ' ** Qbeast Megazord 1*5*4*Giraffe Bazooka ** Qbeast Megazord 1*2*4 ** Qbeast Megazord 1*2*3*4*5 * Qb Wild Megazord 6*5*4 ** Qb Wild Megazord 6*2*3 ** Qb Wild Megazord 6*5*4*Mole Drill ** Qb Wild Megazord 6*2*3*Mole Drill ** Qb Wild Megazord Battle Mode ** Qb Wild Megazord 6*5*3 ** Qb Wild Megazord 6*5*4*Mole Drill*Bear Axe ** Qb Wild Megazord Battle Mode*Super Bear Zxe * Mega Wildzord ** Mega Wildzord*Bear Axe ** Mega Wildzord*Super Bear Axe * Zybeast Megazord ** Zybeast Megazord*Bat Boomerang * Mega WildZybzord *Qbeast Ultrazord * Qbeast Megazord 1*2*3*Octo Copter ** Qbeast Megazord 1*2*3*Octo Copter*Giraffe Bazooka See also *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger - Super Sentai counterpart. See comparison page *Hexagonverse